


Regret

by Jadzful



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e04 Duet, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzful/pseuds/Jadzful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Cadman was not one to feel regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

Laura Cadman was not one to feel regret. She didn't regret sleeping with her high school boyfriend, even though he turned out to be a jerk. She didn't regret spending more time cooped up in her dorm for three years while she completed her degree in electronics rather than partying with her friends. She didn't even regret joining the marines despite making her mom cry for a week when she was deployed to Iraq during the Gulf war and standing in that lab inside Rodney McKay’s body, actually facing death she certainly didn't regret what she decided to do.

Taking control of Rodney’s body was easier that before, they were both tired, and the struggle between them for the past few days had weakened Rodney’s hold on his own body, but she could feel Rodney trying to regain control as soon as she was in the driving seat. Maybe he knew what she was about to do, more likely he just wanted to get her out of his body as soon as possible, she thought and she couldn’t agree more, but there was one thing she wanted to do if this was going to be her last few minutes alive.

She could feel Rodney trying to stop her as she walked towards Carson Beckett but there was no way he was going to stop this happening, but as she pressed Rodney’s lips to Carson’s she was surprised to realise that she was actually starting to feel regret. She thought it was because she was embarrassing not just herself but Carson and Rodney too; but mostly that this was the way she was initiating her first kiss with the Doctor. Was this how she wanted her first kiss with someone she really liked to happen? In some foreign body, not even able to use her own lips and this was definitely not a first kiss story she'd want to tell any potential grandkids. It didn't help that Rodney was screaming in his head for her to stop. She pulls away, and looks at Carson’s bewildered face, “Just in case this doesn't work,” she said out loud, giving reason for the surprising outburst and relinquishes control of Rodney’s body back to him.

Rodney’s embarrassment suddenly turned to mortification when he saw the shocked and amused look on the faces of the people in the science lab. “Just, just do it,” Rodney says as he covers his face to hide his humiliation.

Feeling the humiliation too, Laura thought that for the first time she might actually regret doing something, but the regret slips when she thinks about this plan; that she has no qualms in saying she is clueless about; might not work. All she knows is that Rodney is a pretty smart guy and if anyone can get her back into her body it is probably him.

Despite the tension Laura feels in the seconds before the beam hits, she laughs to herself - all regrets gone, thinking if the last thing she does is get to kiss Carson Beckett and embarrass Rodney McKay all at the same time she can die a little happier.


End file.
